


They Don't Know About Us

by Zoeyxtkop



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 13:44:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12482980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoeyxtkop/pseuds/Zoeyxtkop
Summary: Draco et Harry sont dans une relation secrète depuis quelque temps. Que se passera t-il quand celle-ci sera exposée au grand jour.





	They Don't Know About Us

**Author's Note:**

> Ce drarry a été écrit il y a quelque temps et a été d'abord publié sur Wattpad. Je ne cache pas que ce n'est pas le meilleur, mais je le trouve tout de même mignon et c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de le poster ici également. 
> 
> Présence de quelques fautes d'orthographe. Je me suis amélioré en écriture et en orthographe depuis que j'ai écrit ce drarry, et je n'ai honnêtement pas vraiment envie de le corriger, puisque ces fautes font partie de mon amélioration, et ce n'est pas par fainéantise. 
> 
> Disponible sur Wattpad:
> 
>  
> 
> [ici](https://www.wattpad.com/342406148-os-drarry-they-don%27t-know-about-us)

 

Draco vagabondait dans les couloirs de l'école depuis bien 15 minutes, sa baguette faisant trop de lumière pour pouvoir l'allumer sans être repéré il s'était dit que la laisser dans sa chambre ne serait pas un problème. En fait, s'en était un. Et plutôt grand, il était perdu dans les couloirs froid de Poudlard cherchant désespérément la porte du dortoir des Gryffondors.

 - Quel espèce d'idiot je suis? se murmurait Draco pour lui-même à chaque fois qu'il faisait demi tour.

Il répera soudainement de la lumière au fond d'un couloir. Il se cacha derrière le mur et attendit que quelqu'un sorte de là.   
En se penchant, quelques minutes plus tard, il n'aperçu personne. Il se dit alors que quelqu'un avait laissé une porte ouverte et la lumière allumé. Ce qui était bizarre c'est qu'elle n'avait pas encore été éteinte alors que Rusard faisait toujours sa ronde du soir.  
Après tout, se dit Draco, peut-être n'est-il pas encore passé.

\- Vous cherchez quelque chose Monsieur Malfoy?

Draco sursauta et cru s'étouffer avec sa propre salive lorsqu'il aperçu... Harry, sa baguette contre son cou. Cet idiot avait dû utiliser un sort de transformation de voix pour lui faire peur, et ça avait marché !   
Draco avait cru que sa mort était proche lorsqu'il a entendu la voix de Rogue résonnait juste derrière son dos.

\- Tu m'as fais peur, espèce d'enfoiré ! jura Draco en le regardant avec deux yeux mauvais malgré la pénombre.

\- Je sais, c'était le but, murmura calmement Harry.

Harry posa sa main sur la joue de Drago et la caressa avec son pouce.

\- Pas ici Harry ! chuchota Draco.

Harry retira sa main, vexé. À chaque fois que Draco le rejetait dans un couloir ou un endroit """public"""" il avait l'impression que Drago avait honte de lui, cela le rendait plutôt mal, et Draco le savait, mais il ne voulait pas courir de risque, autant pour sa protection que pour celle d'Harry.

\- Qui pourrait nous voir, sérieusement Draco, il n'y a personne. Lança le brun légèrement agacé.

\- Rusard, et tu sais très bien que mon père...-

-... Ne serait pas très heureux de savoir que son fils entretien une relation avec son ennemi juré, je sais. Mais c'est juste que... J'ai l'impression que tu as honte de moi, et que même si tu le pouvais tu ne voudrais pas t'afficher avec moi.

\- Potter, je t'aime, mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être débile... Bien sûr que non je n'ai pas honte de toi, et quand la guerre sera finie on le pourra pour l'instant tu le sais très bien... Et puis mince Harry ! On a déjà abordé ce sujet plein de fois.

\- Oui, d'accord je comprends, je suis désolé.

\- Pas grave, allez, viens.

Draco partit vers un couloir.  
Au bout de quelques secondes,il se rendit compte qu'Harry n'avait pas bougé.

\- Draco ?

\- Baaaaah, tu n'viens pas ?

\- C'est par là Draco, dit Harry en pointant le couloir juste derrière lui du doigt.

\- Oh, fut la seule chose que Draco eu le temps de murmurer avant que ses joues ne s'embrasent.

Draco s'engagea alors dans le couloir indiqué par Harry, suivant son brun à la trace.

* * *

 

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivé devant le dortoir des Gryffondors, la grosse dame s'écria:

\- Un Serpentard ici? Est-ce que c'est autorisé jeune homme?

\- Je vous demande de ne rien dire.

\- J'aurais quoi en échange ?

\- Vous pourrez chanter à tue tête pendant deux jours, sans que personne ne vous stoppes.

\- Une semaine !

\- Mais... Bon, va pour une semaine.

Et sans un mot de plus, la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Ne fais pas trop de bruit, avertit Harry, les autres pourrait descendre voir ce qu'il se passe.

\- Oh... C'est vraiment jolie ici.

\- Ouais...

\- C'est différent du vert, c'est plus chaleureux.

Harry invita Draco à s'asseoir sur un fauteuil près du feu.  
Harry s'installa sur celui en face de Draco, tout deux ne parlaient pas, ils regardaient le feu, captivaient par le bruit et la chaleur des flammes.  
D'un coup Draco rompit le silence en un soupir.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ? demanda Harry.

\- Tu es trop loin.

\- Viens.

Draco ne se fit pas prier et se plaça sur les genoux d'Harry, celui-ci déposa quelques baisers dans son cou, avant d'articuler faiblement:

\- J'aimerai que les gens voient à quel point on est mignon.

Draco sourit légèrement, il le voulait lui aussi, mais c'était trop risqué.

\- Pourquoi ton père t'inquiètes-t-il tant? Questionna Harry.

\- Mon père... Est, comment dire, déterminé ? Non, il est plus que ça, obsédé, voilà.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Harry, relevant sa tête et toisant Draco, intrigué.

\- Et bien, quand il veut un truc il l'obtient, il fait tout, jusqu'à l'impossible pour l'obtenir. Et il veut ta mort, s'il sait pour nous, c'est comme s'il t'avait sur un plateau, avec sauce, épices et carafe d'eau.

\- Hmmm... Mais pourquoi sur un plateau, je veux dire, je ne suis pas si facile à avoir quand je suis à Poudlard.. Et..

\- Moi. Il pourrait se servir de moi pour t'avoir, me faire cracher des informations, ou pire! pénétrer notre intimité.

\- Hmm..

Harry replaça sa tête dans le cou de Draco et le rapprocha de lui.  
Draco ferma les yeux quelques instants, et Harry fit de même, peut-être l'instant de trop.

* * *

 

Harry se réveilla en premier alarmé par des chuchotements autour de lui.

\- Mais est-ce que c'est sérieux?

\- Qu'est ce qu'ils font là ?

\- Est-ce que c'est Draco Malfoy ?

Et c'est là qu'Harry comprit et ouvrit les yeux en grands sous l'étonnement. Il tomba nez à nez avec tout le dortoir des Gryffondors qui le regardait ou plutôt LES regardait comme s'ils étaient extraterrestre.

\- HARRY TU M'EXPLIQUES C'EST QUOI CETTE MERDE?!!! S'écria Ron en dévalant les escaliers suivit d'Hermione qui lui tenait le bras.

Draco se réveilla en sursaut en entendant quelqu'un crier, il ouvrit la bouche en grand en voyant tout ces élèves vêtu de rouge le regardait.

\- HARRY J'ATTENDS, cria Ron une seconde fois.

\- Euh... Je... Ron j'ai un explication, je te jure.

\- Et, mec, commença Draco, ce qui lui valut pas mal de regard alors qu'il était encore sur les genoux d'Harry. Évite de crier dès le matin, j'ai la migraine.

Un silence pesant régnait dans la salle alors que Draco nicha sa tête dans le cou d'Harry, indifférent.

\- Bon, alors là je veux au moins une bonne vingtaine d'arguments ! Articula Ron, un peu sous le choc.

\- Je... Ok. Plus tard Ron, s'il te plaît. Et s'il vous plaît, vous n'avez rien vu, je serais - ou plutôt, ON sera- dans la merde si quelqu'un d'autre que vous l'apprenez alors s'il vous plaît est-ce que vous pourriez ne rien dire aux autres maisons ?

Le silence. Puis Hermione lança:

\- Bien sûr qu'on ne dira rien, personne dans cette salle ne dira un traître mot de ceci à qui que ce soit sinon que je lui lancerai une oubliette, compris?

Tout le monde la regarda avec de gros yeux.

\- Compris ?!

Tout le monde hocha vivement la tête, tout d'un coup pris d'une peur d'Hermione. Peur justifiée, pensa Harry, ils ne la connaissent pas vraiment, ils ne savent pas à quoi s'attendre mais j'espère qu'ils comprennent tous qu'Hermione n'a qu'une parole.

\- Bien, maintenant, tout le monde à la salle commune.

Tout le monde s'activa vers la porte.

* * *

 

Une fois tout le monde partit, Hermione s'assit sur le fauteuil en face d'Harry, anciennement occupé par Draco.  
Elle le regardait, endormi dans les bras d'Harry. Comment avez t-il fait pour se rendormir avec tout le boucan? se questionna t-elle.

\- Bon, je pense que tu nous dois des explications.

Harry soupira, visiblement agacé.

\- Vas y souffle ! Comme si c'est toi que ton meilleur ami à trahi ! S'offusqua Ron.

\- Je ne t'ai pas trahi. Dit-il simplement. Bon, certes je t'ai un peu menti mais... Tu le détestes et c'était si dur à avouer...

\- On aurait peut-être compris Harry... Affirma Hermione calmement.

\- Ou pas, continua Ron, toujours irrité, Hermione c'est de Draco Malfoy qu'on parle !

\- Si vous avez un problème avec moi dites le en face bande de crétin, murmura Draco sans se détacher d'Harry.

Hermione et Ron le regardaient, ils avaient presque oublié sa présence.  
Ron faillit déglutir lorsqu'il vit Harry frottait le dos du blond sarcastique et lui coller un baisé sur la joue.

\- Bon, vous venez manger? Demanda Hermione, sans les agresser.

Draco se lever d'un coup, sautillant comme un gamin.

\- MANGEEEEEER !

Harry le regarda tendrement puis Hermione et Ron.

\- Les repas sont les moments préférés de Draco, dit-il souriant.

Hermione lui sourit, elle voyait bien qu'il était heureux avec lui et qu'il l'aimait vraiment, elle regarda Ron qui lui n'osait même pas les regarder.   
Draco se dirigea vers la porte et sortit, dès cet instant une horrible voix s'éleva.  
Draco referma la porte directement et se tourna lentement vers les Gryffondors.

\- Une semaine? Tu es fou ! S'écria Draco, il ne savait pas que la grosse dame chantait mal à ce point, il pensait que les Gryffondors exagéraient, il les croient maintenant.

\- Désolé...

\- HARRY ! Ne me dis pas que tu as laissé chanter la grosse dame pendant une semaine ?! Lança fortement Ron, rouge de colère.

\- Ce n'est pas si grave que ça Ron, le défendit Hermione.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Elle va nous péter les oreilles pendant une semaine juste parce que Roi Harry veut faire rentrer son serpent ici !

\- Calme toi Ron. Articula Draco, calmement.

Ron resta bouche bée, première fois que Draco l'appelait par son prénom et ne l'insultait pas.

Harry se leva du fauteuil et se posta devant la porte avec Draco suivit d'Hermione et de Ron qui n'a osé rien dire.

\- Près à courir, dit Harry en riant légèrement.

\- Près ! Disent-ils tous en choeur.

Harry ouvrit la porte et ils se mirent à courir alors que la voix de la grosse dame leur brisée les tympans.

\- Restez mes enfants ! Admirez mon beau chant ! Chanta t-elle, elle pensait vraiment qu'elle chantait bien ?

Au moment où ils eurent fini de se battre avec les escaliers, ils serpentairent les couloirs en direction de la salle commune.

Enfin arrivé à destination, ils ne prennent pas le temps de réfléchir aux réactions des élèves qu'ils avaient déjà ouvert les portes de la salle commune, tout les regards étaient sur eux, sans exception.

Tout les élèves omis les Serpentard souriait bêtement. Quelle mouche les a piqué ? Pensa Draco.  
Draco fit le premier à entrer dans la salle commune, toujours avec sa fierté naturelle, il se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard.

\- On ne veut pas le petit ami d'un Gryffondor à notre table, désolé. Dit simplement Crabbe en lui tourna le dos

Draco déglutit sous la surprise.

\- Allez dégage ! Cria Goyle.

Draco ne bougea plus et les regardait avec deux yeux tranchants, soudainement des envies de meurtre lui vint. Ils le savaient, c'est eux qui l'a dit à tout le monde.

\- Draco, viens. Harry articula derrière lui.

Le blond se retourna et traça son chemin près d'Harry, toujours en colère. Ils se dirigeaient vers la table des Gryffondors, ça n'allait pas être facile vu son caractère bien trempé de Serpentard, mais il allait faire des efforts pour Harry.

Harry s'assied et Draco le suivit en se posant juste à côté de lui sous les regards de toute la salle commune, même les professeurs avaient assisté à cette scène. Draco baissa pour la première fois les yeux sous tout ces regards, mettant sa fierté de côté.

\- Tiens... Harry lui tendit un bol de soupe.

\- Merci... Draco murmura, se faisant petit.

Il avait l'impression que sa voix se répercutait en écho, trois fois plus forte qu'elle ne le devrait.

Il prit le bol et le posa devant lui, prenant ensuite doucement la cuillère juste à côté de celui-ci.   
Il posa sa main sur sa joue en s'appuyant le coude sur la table, agacé.  
Il commença à jouer avec sa soupe sans la manger.

\- Draco?

\- Hm..?

Draco releva la tête, trouvant bizarre que quelqu'un d'autre qu'Harry lui adresse la parole.

\- Tu devrais manger, lui dit gentiment Hermione.

Draco ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait être si gentille après tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait...

\- Je... Merci... Mais je vais bien.

Il continua à fixer sa soupe.  
Au bout d'une petite minute, l'ambiance se radoucit et tout le monde recommença à parler, pour le plus grand plaisir de Draco.

Un des jumeaux Weasley lui adressa la parole:

\- Alors Draco, tout le monde veut savoir qui est au dessus dans cette histoire !

Toute la table des Gryffondors se tue, regardant les deux concernés.   
Draco faisait de gros yeux et sentit ses joues chauffer. Il regarda Harry et pu remarquer qu'il était dans le même état.  
Les jumeaux, eux, était hilarés de la situation.

\- Tu rougis là ? Demanda Fred entre deux fous rires.

Draco se tut pour ne pas les insulter et cacha sa tête derrière le dos d'Harry en aggripant son t-shirt.

\- Je t'en pris Harry, fais les taire ! Dit Draco dans le dos d'Harry, toujours rouge de honte.

Cette petite réplique fit apparemment redoubler de rire les jumeaux et Draco les regarda, se surprenant à rire légèrement de leur bêtise.

* * *

 

Après le repas Harry et Draco se sont dirigés vers le dortoir des Gryffondors, le blond ne voulant même pas croiser les personnes de sa maison, Dumbledore lui avait autorisé le séjour chez les Gryffondors pour un temps indéterminé.

Draco et tout les Gryffondors était installé devant le feu, pendant que Harry donnait des anecdotes croustillantes sur Draco ou sur leur relation. Draco fit de même avec Harry. A la fin de la soirée tout le monde se surprit à apprécier le Serpentard. Si avant ils étaient suspicieux à son propos, ils savaient maintenant tous que Draco n'était pas si méchant.

Dumbledore avait promis à Draco et à Harry qu'aucune informations à leur propos ne sortirai de Poudlard, il avait même menacé les élèves d'exclusion. Vu qu'on parlait de la sécurité d'Harry, rien n'était trop excessif pour le directeur.

Harry et Draco se sont endormis tranquillement dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, leur coming out avait été un imprévu mais un succès, ils avaient ce qu'ils voulaient depuis presque 1 ans: s'afficher, afficher leur amour.

C'est ainsi qu'Harry et Draco on pus profiter pleinement de tout leur temps à Poudlard en attendant que la guerre se finisse.

Ils sont désormais encore plus heureux qu'avant, et amoureux.

 

**FIN.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
